Choutei
Choutei ('超 低) is one of the episodic characters in Part III. He is Kei and Futoi's father and Sabui's husband. He was born in Lightning Country but lives in Fire Country along with his wife and older son. Before the Fourth Shinobi World War he was a mercenary working for various countries. Later he worked for Yakushi Kabuto but his participation in his plans had never been discovered by the government. Appearance Choutei is a tall man but it's not visible as he often walks crooked. He is rather stocky and muscular though his body weakened much. He is dark-haired and swarthy, with dark cool eyes, a shade of beard and broad cheekbones. He doesn't have the right hand. He often wears brown clothes - a shirt, a vest, trousers and boots - and a hat covering his eyes from sun. In the past he was easily reckognized by his bamboo armour which he got after a fight against Earth Country ninja. Personality Choutei, born in Lightning Country, worked as a mercenary to earn a living because he wasn't allowed to join regular forces, couldn't find a job in his country and had a family to maintain. In one of the fights he got crippled by a Cloud ninja who didn't reckognize his compatriot. It led Choutei to hate his countrymen and the government which didn't help him earn money and let him live peacefully in his own country. Now he is a bitter man who doesn't have any faith in rules and authority. He can't stand Kei working for Lightning Country and often insults him despite his knowledge of Kei's reasons to do so. He is very proud of his older son Futoi who got disabled trying to avenge him. He doesn't pay attention to that that Futoi did it only to ease his father's ill desire, not because he really wanted to do it. Choutei doesn't want to accept the fact that he was the one who brought Futoi to that state and drowns his remorse by constantly showing Futoi that he did well. Choutei is a man who doesn't get fond of anything if he doesn't find benefits in it. He fought for various employers just to earn money. He easily changes his loyalty. It's only certain that he wouldn't work for Lightning Country. He hardly changes his opinion of people who disappointed him. He is suspicious of everyone, even doubts Kei's good intentions when his son visits him and tries to make up with him. He often talks as if Kei wasn't around. He doesn't want to admit that he needs help. His pride keeps him away from accepting any government subsidies. He is unscruptulous and violent, hurting the others' feelings and bodies without hesitation. Kei stated that he saw Sabui covered in bruises many times and he knew who did it. Choutei stopped beating her after Futoi's accident, but he still treats her roughly. He is very bossy and fussy, as he yells because of trifles. He has judgemental nature, as seen when he comments Amai's look. The man believes that his decisions are always right, thus he doesn't want to understand that he betrayed his country more that it betrayed him. He still holds a belief that trusting Kabuto was fine, as Yakushi just wanted him to do few tasks before restoring his hand. He keeps away the thought that Kabuto eventually didn't fulfil his promise and Choutei turned out to be a traitor. It shows that he demands more from the others than from himself, as he easily judged Kei by making similar choice. Abilities Choutei is said to be skilled in swordsmanship, but he quitted it after being disabled. He is skilled in using heavy weapons, such as ax or hammer. Trivia - His name may be a pun on his indifferent attitude. - 5 November is also a birthdate of Shuusui Koutoku, a Japanese socialist and anarchist living at the turn of 19th and 20th century. - His favourite food is tuna. He hates seaweeds. - Choutei doesn't show fear, but he is afraid of being judged as a traitor (though he believes he isn't). - The easiest way to enrage him is pointing out his disability. - He hates ninjas, the one who disabled him, his pitiful life and poverty. He can't stand Kei's lifestyle. - He would like to fight the shinobi who cut his hand, but he can't. - He doesn't have friends; the old peers don't contact him because of his infamous past and current life conditions. - He may still love his wife though he acts roughly towards her. - His favourite sentence is A good name is sooner lost than won. - He wishes to finally get his revenge, to be richer and to regain his honour. - His theme song is I Will Not Bow by Breaking Benjamin. Quotes - (to Futoi about Kei) Don't say anything about him trying to help us. He's just a faithful dog working for bastards who treated his own father like a scum. - (to Kei about Kabuto) He didn't restore my hand because all those ninja bastards chased him like a bunch of dogs! - (to Futoi leaning his hand on his shoulder) At least there's my true son whom I can be proud of. - (about Amai) Rather average, just a lot of make-up and obscene clothes. (to Kei) I did everything to fill your unworthy stomach, you brat! Choutei '(''超 低) (Choutei - low) Appears in Part III Birthdate November 5 (Scorpio) Gender male Age Part III - 45-56 Height Part III - 189 cm Weight Part III - 89 kg Blood Type 0 Occupation(s) mercenary (past) lumberjack Affiliation(s) Lightning Country (past) Fire Country Family Sabui (wife) Futoi (older son) Kei (younger son) Weapons and tools - ax